Rainfall on the Roof (Brase 1-shot)
by UltimateMaxmericaShipper
Summary: When Bree hears the rain for the first time on the lab roof, she's amazed by its beauty. She's mad that no one else sees it. But, eventually, it doesn't seem so special anymore. She doesn't want to keep going. But there's a stronger force that keeps her heart beating. Love. (Rated T for slight depression. Better story than the summary.)


Rainfall on the Roof (Brase 1-shot)

**Hi everyone! It's been a really, really, really, really, REALLY long time since I've written a Lab Rats story, so I figured I would start slowly. This is just a cute one shot, about Bree and Chase. I totally ship them because, lets face it, they're SO cute together! Alright, I hope you like it! This takes place in the first episode, but BEFORE part 2! On the last night in the lab. Sorry, just clearing it up.**

**Also, go follow, favorite, and read **purpledolphin05**'s epic Lab Rats stories! They are way better than mine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bree, Chase, or Lab Rats 2012. Just this story and my hands used to type this! **

The rain was pouring outside the lab. Eight-year-old Bree could hear it, even if she couldn't see it. The plitter-patter on the roof above. She had never heard it before, only had talked about it with Mr. Davenport. It must be quite a storm, she thought, to hear it all the way down here.

It was a pretty sound, the rain. Comforting, almost. To have something that steady coming. Bree had never had something stable in her life like that. She sat on the floor cross-legged, and smiled. The rain was pouring down, and she was happy.

"What are you smiling at Bree?" seven-year-old Adam asked.

"The rain" she replied, still smiling.

"Who smiles at rain? That's weird!" Adam told her. "The rain is ugly and bad, is what Mr. Davenport said to me."

Mr. Davenport walked into the lab, soaking wet. He caught Adam's last sentence and nodded. "I agree! Look what it did to my hair!" He smoothed it in the mirror. "Ahh, back to beautiful. C'mon Adam, lets go train." he said as he took Adam into the back room of the lab.

Tears welled up in Bree's eyes, and she cried because no one understood how beautiful the rain was.

Chase, who was six, came down and sat next to her. "I like the rain too, Bree-Bree." he said, but he wouldn't look at her face while she was crying.

She looked at him, tears still in her eyes, but now just the tiniest hint of smile is etched on her face. And she takes his hand.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=Line Break-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

She's twelve now, and doesn't understand why she can't leave the lab. Mr. Davenport tells her she's to special to go outside, but if that's what special is, all she wants is to be normal. She hates her powers, and just wants to go outside. She wants to see the rain.

She can still hear it, but now it's not enough. Bree wants to see the rain too. The sound is still beautiful, but what good is a sound. A sound won't get her out of here.

Adam and Chase fight to get their anger out, but Bree can't do that. It won't help her. So she keeps her anger locked inside, and waits for the rain to fall on the roof.

It doesn't come enough

**-=-=-=-=-=-=Line Break-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

On Bree's thirteenth birthday, it rains. It doesn't make her feel happy anymore. All it does is remind her of her captivity. She's trapped in a prison. And it's not even the lab anymore. She's depressed. She's never going to escape this nightmare. And she cries.

What does it matter if she's a teenager now? Like it makes a difference. From three to thirteen, there's been no change. All she can do is count the seconds that pass, the number of fights her brothers have gotten in, the number of years she's aged. And the rain.

And the rain falls down, like it doesn't even care what she thinks.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=Line Break-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

When she first saw Leo, she thought everything would change. And it did, in some ways. She got to go upstairs. She saw the world. She even went to school.

But it wasn't raining. And now Mr. Davenport is going to send her away, to another facility. Different facility, same prison. Her life will go back to normal, or abnormal. Nothing in her life has ever been normal. But slowly it will go back to the way it's always been. Her memories will fade, and the boys will go back to fighting. This day will be gone.

Mr. Davenport comes into the lab and sees her crying. "I'm sorry Bree, but it's for your own good."

She nods, but can't help but ask one thing. "Can I see the roof?"

He's taken aback and looks like he's about to say no, but then smiles. "Sure, I guess you can see it if you want. Not that exciting though."

So she makes her way up to the roof, and lets the wind blow through her hair. She smiles a little, because this must be what freedom feels like. Then her smile fides, and the depression sets back in. She won't be free, so why bother thinking about that.

She thinks about jumping, but it wouldn't kill her anyway. She's to "special" die like that, as Mr. Davenport would say. But she doesn't see the point of living if she will never be free.

She will never live a normal life. She will never feel the wind in her hair again. And she will never see the rain.

A soft voice comes from behind her, "Bree?". It's Chase's voice. He must have crept up from behind her.

"Bree" he says again, more alarmed now, "You aren't jumping are you?".

She shrugs her shoulders, as if to say she wasn't sure. It seems like a good idea, now. She takes a few steps forward toward the edge. Toward the end.

But Chase runs faster, and sweeps her into his arms. He's not as strong as Adam, but he easily lifts her and holds me close.

"Bree, you can't do that! You can't leave us! We need you." he blushes scarlet before continues, "I need you".

And now she's blushing too. She realizes now what has kept her going all this time. It's more powerful than Adam, more alarming than Leo's sudden presence, and more beautiful than the rain on the roof. It clears her depression haze, and she blinks for the first time in a long time. But it's always been here.

It's love. And as Chase holds her on the roof, she realizes that no matter where she is, she will always have it. Chase puts her down, but they stay closely packed together, as if afraid they will break. She leans forward and kisses him. And he kisses her back.

And the sky opens, and the rain pours down, soaking them both.


End file.
